


Runner's High

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [37]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, Merle is a SEX GOD, Oneshot, Random Sex, Shower Sex, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Sadie encounters a sexy stranger after a good run at the gym...





	Runner's High

**MUST LISTEN TUNES FOR THIS STORY;)**

**Shooting Holes - Twin Shadow**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfSayhGqR10> **

**I like the idea of you**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQyFFTh_YGc> **

 

* * *

 

**Runner’s High**

Sadie walked for 5 minutes before breaking into a steady jog on the treadmill. Her music played in her ears nice and loud as she enjoyed the empty gym. It was only 5 am, just the right time to get in an early run before the ‘before work’ crowd arrived.

Her gym was unique and that’s what she loved so much about it. A little old church in town had been only barely converted into the gym she now ran in. The pews were gone but almost nothing else had been altered. The hardwood floors and stained-glass windows gave it a warm, cozy feeling. Sadie had never liked the sterile, antiseptic scent of most modern gyms, Fit4Life was a perfect place to work out in her opinion.

The pass card she used to enter before the manager even arrived allowed her to work out in perfect peace almost every single morning.

Ten minutes into her run, the sweat began to accumulate into drops along her brows, this was the sweet spot in the run, right in the middle.

She didn’t kill herself at the gym, she’d run 20 minutes, lift some weights and be on her way and that was enough for her. Sadie found hard-core gym rats amusing and listened with a smirk as they obsessed over which training and diet routine got the most ‘intense’ results. Sadie worked out cause it felt good, she wasn’t looking to run any marathons or post her Lulu Lemon ass all over Instagram.

She finished up her run and wiped a towel across her face and neck before wandering down the stairs to the tiny shower area.

The place was empty, so she cranked up her running music to sing along as she showered. Her endorphins were still humming, and she felt like she could fly. Hot water poured over her auburn hair and she ran her hands down her body to feel the electricity of a good workout flowing through her veins. Sadie’s curves were a point of pride for her. She never aimed to be thin, she wanted to be healthy and her hips and thighs were very healthy. Sadie was curvy long before it was “in”.

_**Bite the hand I know she doesn't care** _ _**  
** _ _**Leave a trail the hounds will find us anywhere** _ _**  
** _ _**Call the cops and tell 'em what we've done** _ _**  
** _ _**Tell 'em that tonight we stole your father's guns** _ __**  
**

_**With your right hand, you saying** _ _**  
** _ _**"I think we're gonna be so close"** _ _**  
** _ _**Let's sing a song, on our way back home** _ _**  
** _ _**You and me shooting holes in the moon** _ _**  
** _ __**You and me shooting holes in the moon**

 

The water was good and hot, and steam began to cling to the tiles around her. Then she heard a bang. A door in the basement slammed and she squeaked in shock. Suddenly wishing she hadn’t left her clothing and towel in the locker area, she finished rinsing her hair and called out. It had to be the woman who owned the gym. Surely it was just Janet.

“Janet?”

No answer.

“Janet? Is that you? It’s Sadie! I did the stupidest thing, Janet. I left my stuff over at the locker…could you bring me my towel, please.”

She peered from behind the curtain, terrified by the fact that Janet hadn’t answered in a timely manner.

Then a man appeared holding a towel.

“Here ya go,” he said.

“Oh my God…I…who are you?” she asked.

“Merle Dixon at your service. I was told there wouldn’t be anyone in at this hour. Just working on the furnace down here.”

He did look like a perfectly harmless serviceman now that she thought about it. She didn’t have her contacts in, but when she squinted, she could make out a tool belt around his waist. If he were just a few feet closer, her eyes would be able to focus better.

“Thank you for the towel…I left myself in a bit of a tight spot here,” she laughed as she pulled the towel behind the curtain to wrap around herself.

“No problem. Couldn’t leave ya stranded in the buff now, could I?” he chuckled.

She liked the sound of his voice and the look of his huge muscular arms in his work shirt. Those arms were easy to see even without her glasses.

“Well, you could have, but I’m glad you didn’t,” she giggled.

“Need anything else?” he asked then and there was something so suggestive in his voice, something almost teasing.

Sadie paused for a moment and then looked around the curtain at him again.

“What else are you offering?” she posed carefully.

“Well…” he fumbled. “I just meant that maybe you need your gym bag too…but I’d happily give you anything you like.”

“Are you flirting with me at 5 am while I’m naked and we only just met?” she grinned.

“Yes.”

“A direct man, I like that.”

“A pretty, wet, naked woman, I like that,” he grinned.

The air was thick with tension. It was insanity, but Sadie was inches from pulling this stranger behind the curtain with her and fucking him senseless. All she needed was a little nudge, and then it came.

“This is like a Mexican standoff,” he commented. “Who’s gonna draw first?”

“Get in here,” she answered, and he took the three steps toward her that were necessary.

His arms slipped around her body and the towel was immediately abandoned.

“Fuck me…look at you, honey,” he growled.

With her hands on the muscles of his arms, and his face close enough that her eyes could fully take in the gorgeousness of him, she was ready. She wasn’t the type to be this reckless, but there was something about his voice, and those arms, and the heat of the moment, her heart rate still racing from the run and her body at peak adrenaline.

Merle’s hands started on his own buttons and in seconds he was shrugging out of his short-sleeved work shirt and then her hands went for his belt.

“You ever fucked a complete stranger like this?” she asked.

“Nope. Normally takes me a good 6 dates to get any action.”

“You’re so hot,” she moaned as his lips met with her neck and his hands slid down to her ass.

Sadie could feel him hard against her lower belly and she wanted it fast and dirty.

“Go down on me,” she pleaded.

Sadie just needed to cum, to suck him off a little, and then get slayed with his dick. The runner’s high had left her wanting to leap from the cliffside. She could fly! Why not?

Merle knelt down to obey her and lifted her damp right thigh over his shoulder.

The song on her phone changed and she grabbed a handful of his hair as his lips met hers.

_**I've got a radar for trouble and you're a renegade** _

__**I take a leap, then I stumble while you are unafraid  
I keep repeating, repeating the way you say my name  
Oh, oh  
(Mm-mm-mmm)**

__**I try convincing my friends that you're not right for me  
We just don't make any sense, but still, you fight for me  
I keep repeating, repeating the way we shouldn't be  
Oh, oh**

__**But I like the idea-dea of you  
I like the idea-dea of you  
Wonder how it'd be, be to love you  
I like the idea-dea of you  
Ooh**

Merle’s hands held onto her ass, pulling her pussy to his thirsty mouth. He couldn’t believe his luck. This stunner of a woman was begging for it, for him to take her.

He hadn’t had a woman in 6 months or so and his dick was throbbing in his uniform pants already. The need to stick it to her was at a desperate level, but he was going to get her off first if it killed him, he was a Dixon after all. Dixon men never fucked a woman before she was pleased, it was in the family code.

She was leaning against the tiles and moaning louder than expected as his tongue found its way to her love button.

“Mmmm…oh God. That’s right.”

He grinned and looked up at her beautiful face for a moment before taking it home with two fingers teasing her with only an inch or two of penetration as he began to gently suck her clit.

“Fuuuuuuck!” she cried out and pulled his face even deeper into the eruption of lust. “Get that dick out, Merle, I’m gonna suck it good.”

“Jesus, don’t need to tell me twice!” he exclaimed as he got to his feet.

Her eyes settled on his cock and she looked suitably impressed.

“Holy hell, stranger. Now that’s a nice cock. You gonna fuck me good and hard when I’m done?”

“You know it, honey. I’m gonna give you a real work out.”

“Nice,” she grinned at his cringy pun.

Down on her knees in the shower stall, Sadie sucked his cock so good he almost came all over her pretty face twice. She was a mad woman with her mouth, taking him deep and rolling her tongue against his shaft all the way from base to head.

“If we’re gonna fuck, it’s gotta be now,” he groaned, trying hard not to lose his chance to nail her.

“How?” she breathed. “Against the wall or something?”

“Yeah, here,” he said, coming in close to take her under the thighs, lifting her off her feet.

She almost slipped once but then he managed to get a grip.

“You’re all slippery,” he laughed.

“You got it now?” she asked.

“Yeah, we’re good I think…there ya go,” he moaned as his dick slowly filled her.

“Oh hellll yessss”! she sobbed, her head coming to fall on his shoulder.

His thick cock strained against her inner walls, the pressure so sweet and so needed.

He began to fuck her then, taking it home and drawing the beginnings of another orgasm from her body with ease.

“Mmmm…ooohhhh…Jesus!” she panted as he filled her over and over.

“That’s right, honey…who fucks you this good?”

“Nobody…nobody ever fucked me this good!”

His legs were burning from the effort of nailing her harder and harder within the next three minutes and she was starting to slip down a little, so he gently lay her on the shower floor. Not the most sanitary or sexy place to fuck but it didn’t matter in the moment.

Merle held her legs up and open behind her knees and watched his cock slide in and out of her perfect pussy. The image of it was powerful and he needed to cum fast.

“I gotta cum, honey…you’re too fucking hot. Lookin’ at that sweet kitty got me losin’ my damn mind!”

“Let it go, daddy…cover me with it…give it to me!” she demanded.

Merle fucked her a few more times and then it happened. He pulled out and showered the most beautiful woman he’d ever touched in hot cum from her pretty face to her sweet slippery pussy.

“Oh fuck…oh fuckin’ hell yes!” he growled.

/

There was awkward silence as she got to her feet and they both realized what they’d done.

“I think I need another shower,” she winced as cum began to slip down her belly.

“Yeah…sorry ‘bout that,” he shrugged.

“You know what?” she began, sensing that they were about to do the socially appropriate thing and deny the truth. They were about to laugh it off and then never see each other again.

“What?” he asked.

“I don’t know you, and this was insane…but it was amazing too. Is there any chance you want to see where this goes instead of pretending it didn’t happen? No pressure.”

Merle smiled and reached past her to turn the water back on.

“It was crazy, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I definitely wanna see where this goes.”

“We don’t have to tell the kids how we met, right?” she teased.

“We’ll tell them we met at church, it’s kinda true.”

Sadie laughed and let her forehead drop to his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe; it felt a lot more normal than it should.

“I’m not going to question this,” she whispered. “It just feels good.”

“Good is good enough,” he answered. “Strange as it sounds, I think maybe we really got something here.”

“Me too,” she smiled.

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


End file.
